


Celebrating You

by FreyaLionheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaLionheart/pseuds/FreyaLionheart
Summary: She just wants to show Thancred that his birth deserves to be celebrated.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Celebrating You

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [rahelawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter) and [Draconic_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconic_Grace) for telling me to post it anyway. I love you both.

Thancred never celebrated his birthday. There was no reason to, honestly. As far as he knew, he didn’t even know when his real birthday was. He just accepted it to be the day that Louisoux found him. All of the scions knew and mere “Happy Birthday” statements were spoken casually. The only person that didn’t know was Reika. He loved her, but he didn’t want to burden her with the thought of having to do something for him. She already did so much for them. He didn’t deserve more. Especially not from her.

His body ached from battle and he wanted nothing more than to at least see her and let her know that he had returned so that she wouldn’t worry anymore. As he made his way towards the Pendants, he stopped for a quick drink at The Wandering Stairs. He needed the boost after his latest hunt. Placing the gil on the counter, he downed his drink and thanked the bartender before heading to her. He had needed to get the courage to face her again after being apart for so long. He remembered the day he fell under and was pulled to the First by the Exarch. He honestly thought he would never see her again.

Knocking on her door, Thancred waited for what seemed like an eternity before the door cracked open and he saw her jade colored eyes. He smiled and she opened the door wider for him, knowing that her area only housed her room.

“R-Reika, why are you dressed like that?” He stammered out, blushing furiously. “By the Twelve, that barely covers anything!”

Reika merely smiled and pressed herself against him. She pushed her breasts against his shirt and heard him groan at the feel of her already hardened nipples. Reaching up, she cupped his face and kissed him gently before tracing over the archon sigIl on his neck. She had heard it was his birthday and knew why he didn’t tell her. Secretly, she was furious that he wouldn’t let her spoil him, but she would do it anyway. He deserved that and so much more.

“I heard today was a special day, but you never told me. I didn’t even know about it until Alphinaud mentioned it,” she pouted. “I can’t believe you would keep such a special day a secret from me. We finally have time together after being reunited in the First and you haven’t once told me that you missed me.”

Thancred sucked in a deep breath at the bratty Warrior of Darkness and rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before gripping her hips. He pushed her back into her room and kicked the door shut behind him. He looked down at her and his eyes traveled along the very skimpy clothing she wore, nostrils flaring at the smell of honey on her skin. She had no idea how much he’d missed her.

“I think you know that’s a lie, sweetheart.”

She looked up at the sound of his voice and noticed his eyes were darker. His lips were pressed into a tight line and she mused inwardly, wondering if she could finally get him to let her spoil him. Maybe after a couple of drinks.

“Ah,” she mused. “Why don’t we have a couple of drinks and you can tell me all about it…”

Before he could answer, she turned away from him and made a show of walking towards the dining table in her room. His palms felt clammy and he wiped them on the sides of his coat before taking it off and hanging it up. 

“Any whiskey?” His voice was rougher than he intended and he watched her nod before moving to the small shelf in her room.

Thancred watched with narrow eyes as she bent over to the lower shelf and he bit down on his lip when the garment rose up over her hips to reveal the little satin number underneath. She was definitely trying to kill him. Gods, that was not clothing to be worn outside of here. 

“Thancred, did you hear me?”

He blinked rapidly to see Reika bent in front of him with worried eyes. He cleared his throat and shook his head to indicate that he hadn’t heard her. She pouted and folded her arms before sitting across from him with a bottle.

“I said that I had Ishgardian whiskey if that was okay.”

Reika took his nod of approval and hummed quietly as she poured him a glass. Her mind wandered at how lonely she had been without him and when she was finally whisked away to the First, her body reacted immediately. After pouring his glass, she handed it to him and sat back, waiting for him to drink.

“Not drinking tonight?” He asked, curiously.

“It’s your birthday and I wanted to give you my full attention.”

His pants tightened at her words and he sipped the dark liquid, humming in pleasure as it burned down his throat. He would need that to deal with this one tonight. 

“I want you to drink with me. Do that, and I’ll tell you what you want…”

Reika blushed at the proposition and she reached for a glass. The whiskey taunted her, but she knew better. She reached for the bottle of palm wine she had been drinking and refilled her glass. Once she had a decent amount, she held her glass out to him in an offering to toast.

“Happy birthday, beloved,” she smiled before taking a sip.

She set her glass down and stood to grab the other things she had prepared for him. One was a buttercream cake that she had baked earlier in the day for him, but not yet iced. One thing she learned about him was that he wasn’t big on sweets, but he would indulge once in a while.

“I made you a cake, but I still have to put the icing on. I just had to let it cool off first.”

Thancred’s hazel eyes followed her every movement as she scooped icing from the bowl to paint it over the cake she made for him. His mouth nearly watered at the ideas for the icing and it had been a fantasy of his. He wanted to cover her breasts with it. His eyes narrowed when a glob of icing landed between her breasts and he groaned inwardly. He downed the last of his whiskey and cleared his throat.

“Come here, Reika.”

She iced the last piece of his cake and looked up at him before rounding the table. Noticing his glass was empty, she lifted the bottle to refill his drink. She watched his finger tap impatiently against the table and somehow thought that meant he was impatient with her pace. She finished quickly and handed him the glass, which he readily accepted this time. Her gaze locked onto the apple of his throat as he swallowed the dark liquid and she felt herself wanting to clench her thighs together.

“Ah. I didn’t realize your glass was empty,” she said, quietly. 

Reika’s eyes widened as he gripped her hand and pulled her forward between his knees. She nearly stumbled and he held her by the waist, breathing heavily. Before she could ask what was wrong, his tongue dipped into the valley of her breasts and cleaned up the icing she had dropped. Her eyes fluttered shut as he licked and sucked at the exposed skin and she looked down at him in mild shock.

“Thancred, I have to finish your cake.”

He peered at her through his lashes and chuckled hotly against her skin. His right hand slid under the flimsy material of what she called an outfit and traced the underneath of her breast. She sucked in a breath and met his gaze with a dark one of her own.

“I have something in my hands much sweeter than any cake. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, dreamed of you, pleasured myself to you.”

She shivered in his arms at the sound of his voice and her tongue darted out to moisten her dry lips. There was a slight slur to his voice and she rubbed her thighs together as he held her. She was eager to find out if he had the same thoughts she had. The raw need to be joined with him.

“Tell me,” she whispered. “I’m listening.”

“I’ve dreamed of you in something like this. Something only I can see. I’ve dreamed of stripping you and teasing you until you’re breathless and begging me to come, but I need you to wait just a little longer. You see, It’s been a long five years since I’ve seen you and I need to re-memorize every inch of you.”

Reika’s tail thumped against his leg and she felt her stomach tighten at his words. She needed him badly, but she wanted to play more. Her lips were dry again as she opened her mouth to speak.

“You thought of me while pleasuring yourself?”

“Absolutely,” he breathed against her. “Stroking my own cock pales in comparison to your mouth around it. I miss the feel of your mouth around me while you massaged me with your breasts. I miss having your legs over my shoulders and the feel of your hands in my hair while I tasted you. I miss hearing my name on your lips while I wring every ounce of pleasure from you. I’d wake in the middle of the night with the most painful arousal and the ache never goes away. My dreams are filled with you and it’s the only thing that’s kept me going.”

She leaned down and held his face between her hands as she kissed him gently. Her heart ached without him and she had no idea if she would ever see him again. To him, he had been gone for 5 years. Five years without her. Five years without knowing if she was even still alive. She felt his hands grip her tighter as his tongue prodded her mouth for entry. The groan that left his mouth echoed through her and she pulled back, a thin line of saliva between them.

“I’m sorry I was late, beloved.”

Thancred reached for her and she shook her head, leaning forward to relieve him of his chest armor. Her hands skimmed over his bare chest and she flicked her tongue out to graze his nipple, earning a strangled groan from him.

“Did you miss that, too?”

He nodded and let loose a shuddered breath as she leaned up and kissed him again, purposely brushing her nipples against his chest. He cupped her face and held her to him as her hands went to his groin and cupped his hardening cock. Leaning his head back, he grunted and closed his eyes as her hands explored him.

“Yes,” he rasped. “So godsdamned much.”

Reika hummed quietly as she knelt down between his legs and began to undo his leg armor. Her movements were unhurried and purposeful, wanting to draw out her game. Once she had both pieces undone and the knee armor, she leaned forward to nuzzle his cock . The moan that left her lips vibrated through him and he sighed.

“I’ve missed you so much, Thancred. I can’t imagine how things have been here. You’ve been fighting so hard for so long. Let me take care of you, okay?”

Reika smiled up at him as she began to undo his pants and pull them down his legs. His cock sprang free without the confines of his small clothes and he hissed at the cool air against him. Before he could adjust himself, she bent her head down and gently suckled the head into her mouth. He clenched his hands against his sides and groaned her name. 

“Gods, I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so much, Reika. So warm.”

He gazed through the haze in his eyes and gently tangled his fingers into her fire colored hair as she pressed further down his length. A choked moan left his parted lips as he felt himself hit the back of her throat and he swore. She hollowed her cheeks as she pulled back slowly and pushed forward again. Setting a pace, Reika bobbed her head gently and ran a hand through her hair to keep it out of her way.

“Rei…”

Reika lifted her head and released him with a wet pop before bringing her hand to stroke him. She used her free hand to pull the thin straps of her short gown down and reveal her breasts to his groan of satisfaction. She stood up briefly to let the gown pool at her feet before walking towards her armoire to open a drawer. Pulling out a small bottle, she walked back over to him and popped off the top of it.

Kneeling between his knees, she poured some of the liquid into her hands and rubbed it onto her breasts and set the bottle on the table before looking up at him. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing had gotten rougher. Taking him into her mouth again, she held her breasts on either side of his cock and sandwiched him between them. The moan that fell from his lips made her cunt ache and she slowly worked him over. 

“Tell me what you need. Use your words.”

Thancred hissed at the tightness and leaned his head back, thrusting his hips upward in a plea. This was so much better than his hand. Immensely better. His mouth fell open as she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. His tongue was dry and she couldn't speak. The pressure in his body built up and his hips moved on their own before she pulled her head away, completely stopping. 

"Use your words," she repeated, dragging the tip of her finger along the throbbing length. "I can't help you unless you tell me."

Looking up at him, Reika smirked at the flustered look on his face. His eyes were covered by his messy bangs, but she could see how he looked at her. His tongue darted out to lick his dry lips and he opened his mouth.

"Please," he hissed. "Please let me.."

Before he could finished, she resumed her pace and his hands threaded themselves in her hair. His eyes closed and he rubbed the base of her ears, feeling them twitch in his hands. It was too much and not enough. He grunted a curse and rasped out her name; the only signal she would get before he spurted into her mouth.

Reika moaned around him as he filled her mouth and swallowed as much as she could. She felt his come leaking from the corners of her mouth and pulled back to swipe her tongue at the leftovers. She glanced up at him to see him staring at her with half lidded eyes.

“You’re so good to me, Reika.”

She huffed out a laugh and stood to rub her knees before he pulled her into his lap and nipped at her skin. A shiver went down her spine at the feel of his mouth against her hardened peaks and she arched forward. Grinding her clothed center against him, she moaned at the friction and gripped his shoulders.

“It’s your day,” she breathed. “I want to show you how much I treasure you.”

Thancred ran a hand into her hair and gently tugged her head back to run his blunt teeth against her neck. The grind of her hips deepened and he groaned against her. Unable to wait, he lifted her hips and pulled her small clothes to the side. He was desperate to be surrounded by her heat.

“Need you.” He rasped, pulling her down and around his throbbing cock. Her claws dug into the meat of his shoulders as he stretched and filled her in all the delicious ways she wanted. The moment her bottom touched his thighs, he leaned his head back and let out a loud groan, “Fuck... so tight, kitten.”

She stayed still for a while, trying to re-adjust herself to his size and rested her forehead against his. Using his shoulders for leverage, Reika lifted herself a few ilms before dropping her hips again. They moaned in unison as she settled into a place. Thancred gripped her hips and leaned back further in the chair as he fingered the lace of the garment she still wore. Her hips ground against him and he bit down on his lip as he thrust up at her downward stroke.

“A-ah! Than~ _cred!_ ” Her voice broke on the final syllable of his name as she quickened her strokes.

Her body burned uncontrollably and her tail swished behind her in a vigorous motion as she rode him. Tilting her head back, she purred and bit down on her lip before running her tongue along the dry appendages.

“Fuck…” The word tumbled from her mouth in a snarl as his fingers pressed against her aching clit and rubbed. Her hips bucked against him and she felt the sting of his palm against her backside. Groaning, she locked eyes with him and panted, “Again.”

Another slap echoed through the room and he groaned as she clenched around him. A dark chuckle escaped him and he messaged the tender flesh before slapping her red skin. Her body jerked against his and he grunted before standing with her in his arms. He needed more. Too long without her. Far too long.

Pushing the chair away with his foot, he turned and sat her on the edge of the table. She understood his intention and leaned back on her elbows as she pulled him forward by the back of his neck.

“Happy birthday, my love.” She gasped before tilting her hips upward and groaning blissfully, “Now fuck me.”

Needing no further encouragement, Thancred snapped his hips against her and set a brutal pace. Her body jerked along the table and the sounds of wet flesh slapping together made her tighten around him, swearing loudly. More. She needed more.

Leaning down, Thancred swallowed her cries with his mouth as he brutally penetrated her the way she wanted. He could feel her walls spasm around him in a rhythmic motion and she arched her back beneath him. Breaking the kiss, he flashed a smug smile at her and chuckled.

“Such a filthy mouth,” he mused.

Reika hissed in response, raking her nails down his chest as she felt him pulse inside of her. She wanted nothing more than to feel him paint her walls white and she snarled at the thought. Her body burned and the tingling traveled down her spine to pool in her core. With a sharp gasp, she cried his name as her body gripped him in release. She heard him groan and shifted his pace to coax her through her orgasm. Pressing his hand against her cheek, he smiled as she shivered against him and kissed her forehead.

“I want more.” She growled, “Need you…now.”

Thancred raised a silver brow at her and huffed out a laugh at her demand. She was always like this. A spoiled kitten hell bent on exhausting him and she always ended up getting her way. He couldn’t deny her. He loved the feel of her squeezing him tightly as he came inside of her. Pulling his cock from her, he smiled and rolled her onto her stomach. Her legs dangled over the edge of the table and she had no time to adjust as he sheathed himself, pressing his pelvis to the back of her ass.

Her eyes rolled back at the feeling and she squeezed him, wiggling her hips against him. The sting against her backside had her groaning and she clenched again. Her ears flattened in submission and her tail flicked excitedly against his abdomen. Grinning, he leaned forward and rested his head against her shoulder blades.

“I forgot this was your favorite,” he murmured, kissing asking her spine. “Will you sing for me again?”

Reika yelped at the snap of his hips and dug her claws into the wood of the table. Each thrust pushed her forward and she moaned his name. She felt the pressure building in her lower body and she hissed when his hand reached around to touch her. His name left her mouth in high pitched whines and he spread her apart to thrust deeper. He gripped her tightly and licked his lips at the rippling of her flesh as he slammed against her. 

“Right there, _please!_ ” Her voice broke at the end of her plea as the head of his cock brushed against her spot. She shut her eyes and panted beneath him, feeling the tightness in her body. His fingers flicked against her eagerly and she tilted her head back in a soundless scream as he fucked her over the edge. Her body shivered against him and her hips twitched, strangling the heat inside of her and his answering groan tumbled through her.

“You’re such a good girl. You’ll take my come, won’t you?” 

She nodded furiously as his strokes became sloppy and his pace stuttered. With an uncharacteristic bellow, he groaned her name and snapped his hips one last time before painting her inner walls with thick, white ropes of come. They shuddered together and he pressed his forehead against her spine, kissing her damp skin. He lifted himself to take his weight off of her and pressed his hands against her skin.

Breathing heavily, he gently pulled away from her and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the bed and placed her down on top of the sheets before walking back to the table to grab something to clean them with. Watching her carefully, he cleaned her with gentle touches and listened to her sigh happily. Once he had finished with her, he cleaned himself and crawled into bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she nuzzled against his chest with a contended purr. His chest rumbled with a laugh and she glanced up at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked, ears twitching.

He looked down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling widely. His heart thudded against his chest as he took in her flushed features and he ran his fingers along her side.

"You wanted to celebrate me, but I ended up celebrating you."

Reika huffed a laugh before grinning and poking his chest gently. Of course he would still try to turn it around to take the attention off of himself. She reached her hand up and stroked his hair before moving to his sigil and smiling. She would never tire of the sight. She really loved him. She loved him so much that being separated from him for the second time made her inconsolable.

“Are you okay, love? Did I hurt you?”

His voice pulled her from her thoughts and she focused on his concerned features. Kissing him gently, she pressed against him to ground herself. Her tail curled itself around his waist and she nuzzled his neck with a contented purr. 

“I am more than okay. I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [They](https://discord.gg/KUhRWHw) keep enabling me. It's great. I cry about it a lot.


End file.
